Kivan
| area = High Hedge – under a tree, northeast of the estate (AR3200 – 3653.1472) | strength = 1812 | dexterity = 17 | constitution = 14 | intelligence = 10 | wisdom = 14 | charisma = 8 | total_scores = 8112 | voice_actor = Rob Paulsen | creature_codes = KIVAN.cre | conflict = Viconia DeVir | racial_enemy = Ogre | relatives = Deheriana (wife, deceased) }} Kivan is a chaotic good elf ranger and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Kivan is available from Chapter One. He can be found in the High Hedge area at coordinates 3650, 1450. As befits a ranger, he blends in well with the forest environment. You can quite easily walk right past him on the path in that area without noticing him being there. Quests *Kivan and Tazok (This is a time-sensitive quest that appears only in Enhanced Edition) Relationships * There is a strong mutual respect between Kivan and Ajantis, as the two both highly approve of each other's honor and courage. * Kivan does not get along well with Alora, as he finds her annoying and thinks she talks too much. Alora doesn't like him much either, because she thinks he's a huge grump. * Kivan and Branwen both think very highly of each other, especially when it comes to their prowess as warriors. * Garrick seems to look up to Kivan, and sees him as a very honorable person. * Jaheira approves of Kivan. * Kivan and Khalid get along very well. Kivan sees that Khalid is a lot braver than he may seem at first, and respects him for it. * Kivan approves of Minsc's bravery and readiness to charge into battle. * Kivan dislikes Quayle for the same reasons he dislikes Alora - namely, Quayle never shuts up, despite not having anything worthwhile to say. * Safana finds Kivan attractive and will flirt with him if the two are in the same party. Surprisingly, Kivan doesn't do anything to shut her down. * Kivan and Tiax butt heads a lot. As seen before with Alora and Quayle, Kivan doesn't get along well with people who blather on a lot. Even worse, Tiax will belittle Kivan's quest for revenge and call it petty. Kivan, predictably, reacts poorly, to say the least. * Viconia DeVir and Kivan have some serious conflicts. Interestingly enough, the ire comes almost entirely from Kivan's side. Viconia actually attempts to be friendly with Kivan and suggests they set aside their differences, and only acts negatively towards him after he's antagonized her first. Should Viconia die, Kivan will express the hope that her soul will rot in Hell. If the two are in the same party for long enough, there is a good chance Kivan will attack Viconia. * Xan seems to respect Kivan, but Kivan never expresses any similar sentiment towards Xan. * Yeslick seems to be concerned regarding Kivan's general vengeful outlook, and will advise him that there are some problems that can't be solved with violence. Gameplay Kivan is a good archer, not as good as Coran, but better than Khalid (*). His high strength score lets him equip composite longbows by default, it can also be put into good use by making him a melee candidate as the damage output of most range weapons don't scale with strength except slings, throwing daggers or axes. (*) Khalid is a superior archer if you cast strength on him to equip a composite longbow, specially the composite longbow +1 from Beregost. As a fighter he levels up faster and his extra pips in longbow will make him shoot faster and hit harder, with no silly timers. He starts with Stealth at 41, the special ability Charm Animal (x1), his racial enemy is ogre. * In , companions who have fewer XP than protagonist at the time of their first joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Trivia * There are character files for Kivan in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and he even has a character portrait (something the BG1 cameos lack), both indicating he may have been meant to be playable. required Gallery Kivan KIVAN Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Rangers Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic good companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of good morality